Winry Fanfic
by Defective Cat57
Summary: Refurbished and another chapter added! Winry joined the military in hopes of being with the Elric brothers, however she gets thrown into a military experiment that has its consequences... Possible EdWin.... Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, many errors in this. I rewrote this chapter.

The familiar house in Resoombol was a welcome sight. They had not returned home in quite a while. Edward needed his destroyed automail arm repaired.

However, the Elric brothers noticed that the house was unusually quiet. Den, the beloved pet dog didn't come to greet them, nor did Aunt Pinako. Something was already wrong.

Pinako was unusually contemplative when the Elrics walked in. She smoked her pipe lost in thought and barely noticed the Elrics.

"Aunt Pinako, where is-?" Ed started.

Ed's question startled Pinako out of her contemplations.

She sighed. "She's gone. She wanted to join the military too. I couldn't get her to stay. She was hoping to meet up with you sometime and continue where her parents left off. Winry was easily accepted with her prowess in automail mechanics. In fact, the military could teach her more about automail than I never knew. I have already taught her everything I know and she still knows more than I." She sighed out a long cloud of smoke.

The Elrics were stunned that their old childhood friend joined the military like they did. They had never heard her mention anything of it before in her letters.

"Perhaps, I should repair your arm so you can get back to the military yourself. Maybe then you could meet up with her. She was supposed to be able to prove her abilities so she took Den with her. She would like the company he could provide. I couldn't do anything to keep her here. So I let her go. She has sent me letters and what they have taught her. I am amazed at what she has learned. Anyways, enough of me rambling, let me take a look at your arm." Pinako grabbed Ed.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THIS THING!" She battered Ed's head upon discovering her and her granddaughter's work mashed into tiny pieces.

"NO! This isn't what you said it was! This is wrong!" Winry yelled hoping that someone would hear her, but it was hopeless.

Den barked and growled loudly at their captors.

An evil laugh emerged from the shadows. "You are perfect for this new experiment, girl."

"No! Please! I don't want-" Winry began to plead.

"You don't get a say in it!" The evil voice argued. He gave the signal.

The transmutation began. The circle around them glowed. Winry cried at the thought that was happening to her. Den became a body of light, then that light was absorbed into Winry's body. She winced in pain as their bodies became one.

Winry's hands were tied behind her back. She fell to her knees. She grew increasingly hot in her military uniform. Her right hand grew clawed as the transformation began. The growth spread up her arm and through her body. Her left arm tingled and had its own light. It became pins and needles. The tingling sensation grew into pain. It was sharp. As the light dissipated around her arm, it turned into a clawed automail arm that was also still changing in the alchemy taking place.

Her ears pulled and pointed. Her mouth and teeth reshaped into a canine mouth with sharp white teeth. Her muzzle and right clawed hand turned white. Dark brown fur began covering her arm and body. Her ears at the top of her head were tipped with white and the white fur grew down the front of her body. Her muscle mass continued to grow, stretching the limits of the uniform. White digit grade feet burst through the black militant boots. Pads formed on her hands and feet.

A burst of light ripped through the back of her uniform. The transmutation circle that was drawn on the floor, formed on her back. It covered her whole back. The dark brown fur couldn't cover the black marking.

Winry roared with her face contorted into a snarl of pain. Her arms broke free of the bonds. She held her body up as she set her hands down in the circle.

The circle grew brighter in intensity. The transformation accelerated. Winry roared again in pain. Her body tore the uniform to the absolute limits. Her arms tore free of sleeves and the back of the uniform was torn down to her pans. Her legs tore the pants up to the knee. Her canine teeth grew more prominent and her top teeth stuck out of her lips.

Tears streamed out of her still blue eyes. The silver hoops remained in her canine ears. There was a large white spot of fur across her chest. The uniform was open to the last two buttons down on the top, providing her with a little coverage. Longer white hair covered her chest.

Winry let out a half howl and half roar at the end. A tail grew out at the seam of her pants. It was bushy and had a white tip at the end. Her light blonde grew out into a wild mane. The roots of the mane changed to the dark brown.

Winry hung her head in exhaustion and panted to cool her canine body. She growled as the officials approached her.

"Perfect. She will be a wonderful to the chimeras. Cage her before she gains her strength back." The evil voice said.

Winry tried to move, but her arms slipped out from under her. A pair of strong hands caught each of her arms. They drug her to her holding cell.

Winry woke hours later. She woke to the moans and other cries of the other chimeras that were caged like her. Tears streamed out of her blue eyes. She and her best companion were one. Den no longer existed, but did she? Had she lost her humanity like some of these other creatures? Her sadness deepened. More tears streamed out of her eyes. Her ears lowered and she held herself closer. She could only hope that someone would find her. Someone….

Another urge built up in her throat and she howled long and mournfully through the barred window.

Ed bellowed in pain as his new repaired arm was reattached to his body.

"Damn, that seemed worse than last time," he complained.

"You hadn't had a new arm reattached since you boys left four years ago." Pinako solemnly said putting the finishing touches on his arm.

"Granny….I'll find Winry. She needs to be back here with you, not in the military." Ed said seriously.

Pinako stopped for a moment. "Ed, don't make her come back, but tell her I miss her."

Ed nodded.

The next day the boys were repaired and ready to go.

"We'll bring her back Al."

Winry lost track of how long she had been caged like an animal. Perhaps a week past, perhaps months, she didn't know anymore. But today was unusual, which is why she had to think about how long it had been since they robbed her humanity from her. They fed her and watered her like an animal. Her sadness grew into hatred, which was the same case for a lot of chimeras. They growled as the military officials patrolled through the cages.

They stopped at her cage though. "Rockbell."

Winry's ears went up at the sound of her name.

"Affirmative, sir." A lesser official saluted to an officer that walked past him to see Winry for himself.

She took a step back preparing for anything to defend herself in her confined space.

"Easy," he sounded a little kinder than the others.

Winry eased up just a little.

"Why doesn't she have a human shape like the others?" the officer asked.

"Well, sir, I-" The lesser started.

"Save it. I don't want to hear any of your excuses, just get someone in here to fix it. Do it quickly. I want to present her to the general." He stated. He stared deep into Winry's eyes. "She is the only female chimera and one that was not created from a convict. She has retained a human intelligence?"

The lesser shrugged.

"I can understand you, sir." Winry answered for herself startling the officer.

"Oh, good. Well, then…"

"Sir, someone is waiting in your office." Another messenger official said to the officer.

The trio walked away.

Edward had asked around about Winry, but he found it suspicious that all he ran into were roadblocks.

"This doesn't make any sense, Al." Ed pondered. "Why can't we find Winry anywhere? She has to be in the military's system somewhere…" He flipped through another stack of papers.

A knock at the door sounded. Lt. Mayes walked in.

"Have you found anything about your friend?"

Ed shook his head. "It's weird lieutenant. It's like she never joined, but Pinako showed me letters from Winry. She's got to be in the system somewhere…"

"Right, well I search around myself for you too. Anyways, Mustang wanted me to see you about something. Here…" Mayes handed Edward a stack of notes.

"This is about the Sewing Life Alchemist. I thought that this was solved." Edward said startled. The awful name of that man stirred up horrid memories.

"Yes, it was but he is still in military court about that." Mayes said. "But, Ed, we need you to sort of give your testimony of what you saw."

Ed stopped. "You want me to testify against him?"

Mayes nodded. "If you feel that you can…I know that it is a rough spot for you. Please, Ed. We can give this twisted man justice if you can prove what happened by your recollections."

Ed shuddered, but he nodded that he would do it.

"Now, Miss Rockbell," a cold voice said, "you are going to learn how to transform yourself into your human appearance."

Winry growled. She was mad that she couldn't see their faces. It was dark and now she was partially colorblind.

They dragged her out and bound her. It wasn't a typical day and she knew something was up, but she was just pissed off, now. Now they were telling her that she could get back her human appearance, but they waited so long to tell her. She had been living like a monster for weeks. She growled louder.

"Easy…Now concentrate on what you looked like before." The voice said with little fear.

Winry snorted, but she reluctantly complied and closed her eyes to concentrate. She missed her human form now. Her skin, her hair, she missed her real left arm. She missed her grandmother.

Painlessly, she melded back into her human shape. The awful transmutation circle still marred her back and her left arm was still automail. But she was happy that she gained a little humanity back.

"Good. Now take her to a room, get her a new uniform and give her some orders." The voice ordered. Scratching on some paper was heard then they escorted her out of the room.

A month or two later, the Sewing Life Alchemist was condemned to prison and would eventually be "terminated."

Edward and Al were happy that part of their lives was at least closed.

"Ed, shouldn't we get back to trying to find Winry?" Al asked.

"Yeah, you're right." He went back to digging in piles of books and papers.

"You don't have to search anymore," Mayes says, walking in the door.

"What?" Ed and Al said together.

"I took a quick trip to Central and I spotted her there working."

"Really? That's good to hear. What department is she at? We need to go see her." Edward said relieved.

"She looked very sad and depressed, perhaps a visit from you guys would lift her spirits about being in the military." Mayes said.

"Great. Let's go on a quick trip to Central, Al."

"Right." He nodded.

"Wait, Ed. There's something else." Mayes said more seriously.

"What is it?"

"Ed, Winry had an automail arm. I saw it. She was moving boxes around into a workshop at Central. Something has happened, Ed. You need to find out what happened."

Ed shook. The thought of something happening to Winry that would cost her arm frightened him a lot. What the hell had the military done to her or where had they sent her?

"Mayes, can you get information for me about all of Winry's military assignments she's done since being in the military?"

Mayes nodded, "I may not be able to get a whole lot, but I'll do my best."

Ed nodded. "Al, we need to get to Central now!"

Winry was working hard in her new little niche she gained at Central. She was allowed a workshop at Central next to an officer's department. She was allowed to keep working on automail arms and legs for other officials in the military. She also was able to earn a few more rights back. However she was forced to wear a bracelet. It got warm in her workshop and she worked in a white tanktop.

The bracelet had another alchemic symbol to help her control the transformations. She wore it under her uniform to hide it from the public eye. Often times, the public was also allowed into Winry's workshop. She gave them the military discount and she was earning publicity. She really didn't want that though.

She sighed and began working on her arm. It still hurt, and she was still getting used to it. She like working on other automail arms and legs, but she didn't like working on hers. Winry sighed and took her screwdriver to her arm.

"Rockbell?"

"Yeah…" she said not meeting the official's eyes.

"You have some guests."

Winry looked up and was startled to see Edward and Alphonse Elric staring at her. She turned and put her hand on her automail arm. It was too late it was clear that they had already noticed.

"Hi, Winry." Ed started awkwardly.

"Erhm….hi…"Winry said ashamed that they had to see her at a time like this.

"I'll leave you be." The official left, giving Winry a warning glance.

"Winry….How….?" Ed tried to start.

"Please Ed….Let's just get out of here for a little while." Winry grabbed her jacket and put her arms in the sleeves.

"…Right…" He said dropping the subject.

"Uhhh….Miss Rockbell?" An officer walked in her workshop.

Winry froze and saluted her officer. "Sir!"

"Oh, you have guests, I won't keep you. I just wanted to remind of your assignment tomorrow."

"Sir, I will be ready and I will meet you outside the demonstration hall." She responded automatically.

"Right, then off you go." He smiled to her and nodded to the Elrics.

"Winry, who is that?" Al asked.

"Officer Fulton. I'm his lesser and he has an automail leg I take care of. Anyways, let's go get something to eat." She finished fastening her jacket.

They left Central and started looking for a good place to eat lunch.

They found a diner with few people inside. They sat and began eating their lunch. They ate in an awkward silence.

"So…What is this demonstration that you are helping with?" Alphonse asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh…The officers have to demonstrate some of their alchemic properties…Fulton and another officer are combined with me for a demonstration." Winry replied.

"Care to give us an overview?" Edward asked.

"I can't…"Winry said.

"Oh, I see. They want to keep it a secret until tomorrow right?" Al asked.

Winry nodded.

"We'll check it out then. Is it why you had to take Den with you? How is he doing?" Ed asked.

Winry froze.

"Did something happen to him?" Al asked, worried.

"Uhh…no. He's fine. Yeah….he's part of the demonstration too….I guess." She muttered the last part. "Anways, I need to get back to Central to be sure that I am not missing out on anybody that needs repair work." She said pushing her partially eaten lunch away.

"Right…We'll walk you back."

_The next morning…_

"Gentleman, you are going to be a select few to see the next step in military alchemy." The military spokesman said to selected small audience.

"Are you ready?" Fulton asked Winry.

Winry nodded. She was in her chimera form. Fulton promised her that no one would know her real identity.

"I give you a real chimera." The spokesman said like a ringmaster in a circus.

"That's your cue." Fulton said.

Winry stepped out into the arena-like stage. She felt shame at what she was now and the gasps from the audience didn't help. She towered over the spokesman. Winry stood there with her ears down waiting for this to be over.

"Ed…it…." Alphonse started at the chimera.

"I know, Al…" Ed said.

They both were absolutely stunned. They had snuck into the private showing. The brothers had a hunch about what was really happening.

"This is a perfect specimen. A female fused with a dog. The dog was missing a leg, but it was compensated. Look at the fine form, the muscle structure…" The ringmaster kept pointing out the qualities.

"Look at the blonde hair, the blue eyes, Ed…" Al started. His brother remained silent.

"Sir, it seems that the Elric boys have joined in the private viewing." Hawkeye said to Roy.

"Hmm…Hawkeye, does that chimera look at all like anybody they know?" Roy asked.

Hawkeye looked for a moment, and then she came to her own realization.

"Let's go, I've seen enough." He got up and left the viewing area. Hawkeye followed after taking another look.

Winry roared in pain. Her change back was most uncomfortable, especially after that little display where the spokesman treated her like a circus freak.

She trashed her room in her fury, both in anger and the agony of changing back. Finally, her claws retreated back into her hand and her fangs diminished. She panted in exhaustion, and she slid to her hands and knees on to the floor. She began weeping.

"Dammit…" She sobbed. Winry punched the hardwood floor with her automail arm.

Lt. Fulton closed the door to give her a moment. He turned away and was met by the Elrics.

Ed grabbed the officer by the collar.

"What did they do to her?" Edward asked holding back his rage.

"I wasn't there at the time, but yes, she is the chimera." Fulton said.

"So, it is true…" Edward said interrupting her moment.

Winry turned to see the brothers in her workshop. "Ed…"

"They used you, Winry." He said.

"Ed, they lied to me. They told me they were bringing me to see a general who was interested in my automail work. They told me to bring Den. Next thing I know is after the train ride, I was in a dank, dungeon-like place and being fused to Den to become a monster." Tears began running down her face. "Ed…I don't like being like this…" She began to cry harder.

"It's okay Winry. We're going to get out of here…" He gave her a shoulder to cry on.


	2. Chapter 2

The group left for Rush Valley. The Elrics wanted to continue their search for a way to restore their bodies. Now they added Winry to their list. They wanted to restore her humanity and bring Den back.

Winry was back to her old happy self when she saw the various automail parts at the mechanic hub. She was racing from window to stand admiring all the workmanship.

It was midday, they noticed a crowd converging in the street.

"Hey Ed, what is going on?" Winry asked.

"I dunno. Let's go see." He answered.

"Doesn't anyone want to try and beat Jumbo in an arm wrestling match?" A skinny man said.

A very large man with very large automail arms had a malicious grin.

The Elrics and Winry watched as one by one the contestants were defeated and the tables broken.

Winry looked at her automail arm. Then she decided to try to arm wrestle the big brute.

"We have a challenger! Good luck Miss!" The referee set the wrestlers. "Ready? Go!"

Winry felt the strain on her arm. Her suspension whined. The champion's arms didn't sound that great either, but he was beginning to push her arm down towards the table.

She couldn't let him win. Winry shut her eyes and tried to focus all her strength into her arm. Unknown to her, Winry tapped into her beastial strength.

In one fluid motion, she pulled her arm to the other side and took the big man with it.

The crowd stood in silent awe for a few moments, then began cheering.

"Yeah! Go Winry!" Alphonse cheered.

"Yay Winry!" Ed cheered as well.

Winry blushed.

"What a jackpot!" Ed said. "Let's get us a nice room and meal tonight!"

Winry agreed.

They got a large room in a nice hotel and ordered a large meal. For once, everything seemed almost back to normal. Ed and Winry ate their dinner as Al decided to talk a walk while they ate.

After a while towards then end of their meal Edward had decided to ask some thing that was bothering him.

"Winry, what happened? Why did-?" his second question was interrupted when Al burst into the room.

"Brother! You will never guess who I found in town!" he yelled.

Then an all too familiar face came up from behind Alphonse. A face that sometimes came across in their memories and right now, it wasn't a happy face.

Edward nearly choked on a fork full of food when the man came in behind Al. Then another thought occurred to him. _Wherever he is….that means…_A sinking feeling was in his gut now and he suddenly tried to run across the table and out the window. Ed was grabbed by his collar and stopped in his tracks by a woman.

That next morning the Elrics were tied together and on a train bound for their teacher's hometown of Dublith.

"Dammit these are tight," Edward shifted uncomfortably. He was tied tightly to his brother's armor.

"You guys have really pissed her off haven't you?" Winry asked, stating the obvious.

"Damn, she also took my watch…Edward said almost ignoring the question. "She is probably angry with the fact that I joined the military. She hates dogs of the military." He grumbled.

The door to their train room slid violently open and their teacher was there with a look of absolute hatred at the boys. The brothers cowered in fear. Then she looked to Winry.

"It has been quite a while. You have grown too." Izumi commented bringing a little smile to her face.

"You remember me?" Winry asked.

"Of course! These too always spoke about how what they were going to show Winry when they got done with their training." She said. "Please, come sit and eat with my husband." Izumi invited.

"Will you guys be okay?" Winry asked.

"They'll be fine." Izumi answered, despite Ed's grumbles. She offered Winry a hand to help her up out of the seat.

Winry obliged and put her right hand in Izumi's. Like a static shock from person to person, Winry got a little shock from Izumi's hand and the alchemic shock snapped the bracelet off. Neither one of them noticed.

Winry sat with Izumi and her husband in the dining card where they had ordered food and charged it to Edward's State Alchemist Tab.

Izumi noticed Winry's automail arm. "You are so young for an automail arm…What happened?" She stopped and thought about it for a while. "I apologize that was rude of me…"

"No, it's….okay. It was…an accident…." Winry stumbled through quietly.

They ate and made quiet, idle conversation about a few things that have happened since the Elric brothers left Izumi's care. Winry careful not divulge too much to the boys' teacher. Izumi careful to not bring up the automail subject again…

They later arrived Dublith. Izumi was greeted by a couple of kids. She was apparently a little bit of a town celebrity.

A boy brought up a toy train that he had broken. "Teacher, can you fix it?"

"Well, let's see…The axle is broken." She said turning the train upside down.

A thought occurred to Winry and she dug in her coat pocket. "Here this might help." She handed Izumi a long metal screw and a nut that she had in her pocket.

"This is perfect!" Izumi replaced the broken axle with the screw and nut.

The boys ran off with their fixed train. "I guess you really are a mechanic." Izumi said with a smile. Then she got more serious. "Is Ed's arm and leg automail?"

The question caught Winry off-guard, but she remained silent. She grabbed her own automail arm. The cold metal provided little comfort.

"I see…Anyways, come inside it's almost time for dinner." Izumi said.

Winry was given the guest room and the brothers shared a couch and the floor. Thankfully, Winry's room had a bathroom in it. Winry was very sick that night.

She felt better the next morning. Winry awoke to find Izumi, Ed and Al gone to some undisclosed location. Izumi's husband, Sieg, didn't answer any of her questions.

"Hell, the man barely speaks at all…" Winry muttered to herself.

She sighed and kept herself busy by assisting the large man in his butcher shop. Winry fixed his refridgeration component (After taking it apart.) and it ran better than ever. She gained a smile from the large man.

Izumi returned later in the afternoon without the Elrics. She had informed them all that she left them on the training island that they first started out on.

Winry expressed her concern for the brothers.

"They'll be fine. They've done it before and they can do it again." Izumi said.

They ate their dinner sans the Elric brothers. They were cleaning up the table as the sun began to set.

A pang hit Winry in the stomach causing her to drop her dish. It broke.

"Winry are you okay?" Izumi asked with concern.

"I'm fine….just a little indigestion….Excuse me…" Winry dashed for the bathroom in her room.

Winry had thrown up everything in her stomach and still gagged. She washed out her mouth and then laid down on her bed. Izumi knocked on the door and opened it ajar.

"You okay? I brought something that may help settle your stomach." She said letting herself in.

Winry groaned. She rolled off the bed and landed on her hands and knees.

Izumi ran to see if she was okay. She moved Winry's blonde hair, and then she saw the mark that covered her back.

"What the…" Izumi said, recognizing what it meant.

"Get back…"Winry growled.

Izumi saw Winry's hand crack and grow the long white claws. It surprised her and she took a few more steps back.

Tears ran down Winry's face. Her left automail arm began to glow and change in shape. Winry's body mass began to grow. Winry turned in pain. Izumi saw the profile of Winry's face stretch out into to a muzzle. Her nose bled. Winry roared loudly in pain. Her teeth realigned in the canine muzzle causing her to salivate excessively. The dark brown fur began to spread across Winry's growing body. The changing girl began to sob as the pain grew worse. White fur covered Winry's muzzle and grew longer down her neck and chest. Winry's feet became clawed and digitgrade. The white fur covered her feet and right clawed hand. Winry's ears pointed, grew and moved towards the top of her head. The white tipped ears stood for a moment then went backwards as Winry winced in pain. Tears still streamed out of her blue eyes. Winry grabbed the bed with her clawed hands to help steady herself as she stood up. Her spine arched and her muscles expanded a little more. A tail grew out from the seat of her pants it also had a white tip. Winry roared again. Her blonde hair grew out into a wild mane that stopped in between her shoulders.

Winry whimpered as the pain subsided. She let go of the bed and fell backwards and slid down against the wall. Her tail curled in between her legs. Winry panted, then she slipped from leaning against the wall down to the floor. She blinked out a few more tears. Her pants were torn past the knee and her tank top was stretched to its limits.

Izumi was amazed at the transformation. She was in shock and awe that such a powerful beast could reside in such a small young woman. She felt pity for the creature. Winry was a very dear friend to the Elrics.

Winry shifted and lifted her head to Izumi. "I'm…sorry…" she said quietly.

"It's okay, dear." Izumi walked towards Winry.

Tears began to seep out again. "I'm a monster," Winry sobbed.

Izumi hushed her. She sat down next to Winry against the wall. "It's okay…Just rest. You are exhausted."

Izumi let had Winry rest her head on Izumi's lap. Izumi stroked the soft fur of Winry's ears and blonde mane and she hummed softly. Soon Winry began to lightly snore. Then Izumi allowed herself to rest…

A/N: YAY! Yeah I hit writer's block with my Riza story, but I got a good idea for this one. I hope you enjoy. I tried to stay closer to some episodes in the series, but I changed them. LOL Anyways I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
